


Anniversary Role Swap

by HoshinoBound



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Moresomes, Multi, Persona 5 Timeline, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshinoBound/pseuds/HoshinoBound
Summary: After a few years of happily wedded life, including a few spiced up instances, Yukiko decides to treat Chie for their anniversary by indulging her in her more secret desires. Even then, Chie wasn't expecting just how far Yukiko would go...(A shamelessly self-indulgent smutfic)





	Anniversary Role Swap

December through to January was just the busiest time of the year for them. Chie could only imagine just how more chaotic it would be when she actually graduated from the academy and joined the Inaba police force. At the very least, she could help Yukiko out at the Amagi Inn. She had made phenomenal strides as a cook, but with her now in the kitchen, there was a lot of cleaning Chie was eager to step up and help her wife out on. 

After all, December was supposed to be Yukiko's month; not only was there her birthday on the 8th, and Christmas Eve, the time for lovers, and New Years Day, the time for new beginnings, it was also their anniversary on the 28th. But every year, they could only spend some meaningful time together on the designated holidays. Being prime vacation time certainly meant Yukiko couldn't take time for herself. 

Oh well, Chie thought. While Yukiko being busy with the Inn and her being away at the academy meant they spent much of their happily wedded life apart, she supposed it made the time they had together all to themselves all the more meaningful.

Especially this year: Chie had the two weeks around Christmas and New Year's off from the academy, and Yukiko had booked some of her own vacation time for these last couple of days. After all, once Christmas was over, everyone wanted to be back with their families for New Year's, which meant much fewer travelers in a sleepy town like Inaba.

After a pleasant morning at the shrine, collecting their fortune and praying for a good year, they returned to the Amagi Inn, and settled into their connected home. As Yukiko warmed her hands and brewed some tea, Chie was putting away their coats, and digging deeper into the closet to find a special present she tucked away.

The two settled into the heated kotatsu, Yukiko setting down the tea pot, and Chie placing a wrapped package next to it. Cooing in fascination, Yukiko affectionately nuzzled her cheek against Chie's before opening it up. Inside the package was a long cord of fine, red silk, almost translucent, but also somewhat sparkling under the electric lighting.

“It's beautiful, Chie,” she said with an affectionate sigh. “My gallant prince spoiling me with riches!”

“H-Hey, you deserve it,” Chie insisted with a flustered blush. “That kimono's been in the family for so long, sure, but, you could accessorize with a new obi, yeah?” As Yukiko nodded in agreement, Chie glanced aside, looking more embarrassed, blushing and grinning nervously. “And, uh, you could also use it to...y'know, when we... If we wanted to try something a little different...”

Yukiko blinked in curiousity, before her face lit up with realization, and she gasped into her hand, blushing. Smiling shyly, she glanced aside with a nervous giggle of her own. “W-Well...! The cuffs were starting to chaff. I certainly put that fuzz through its paces...”

“Well, it treated you better than those metal cuffs we tried when we first started,” said Chie, flatly.

She could still remember that embarrassing anecdote well; during Chie's first year in the academy, one night Yukiko was so frustrated and lonely her control lapsed and she indulged in some salacious videos. Including one where one of the couples was tied up and blindfolded. The image left such an impression on her that she told Chie about it, and emphatically suggested they try it when she got home. Not wanting to spoil the mood with some amateurish knots and rough rope too sturdy for such a thing, Chie smuggled a pair of metal handcuffs home from the academy.

So there they were, that night, lights romantically dimmed, Yukiko's arms cuffed behind her back, a strip of duct tape pasted over her lips, moaning and sighing as Chie played with her naked body...until her moans turned to distressed grunts, and they realized the metal cuffs were actually rubbing her wrists raw. And when they quickly aborted the session, they found that duct tape hurt like a mother when peeled off skin and lips. And so Chie had to go to an actual shop to get proper supplies, fuzzy cuffs, skin appropriate rope, tape that was appropriate for bondage play. She had never felt so embarrassed for such an extended period of time as she was every second she was in that shop.

She looked up to see Yukiko snorting and giggling into her wrist. At least Yukiko managed to have a sense of humour about the whole thing. Then again, Yukiko had a sense of humour about anything. Chie sighed as she affectionately looked at her wife.

Finally coming down from her giggle fit, Yukiko looked to Chie and nodded. “Well, thank you. This is incredibly lovely, I can't wait to see how it looks when I open the Inn again for business, next week. Ooh, or how it'd look, tonight,” she added with an aroused purr, before she and Chie shared a naughty laugh.

“Actually, I got you something as well,” Yukiko noted, reaching beneath the blanket around the kotatsu, and pulling out a small paper flyer, advertising...

“Whoa, kobe beef?” Chie's eyes lit up. “Kobe beef! You're kidding, this stuff is super posh!”

Yukiko chuckled, and nodded. “I have some connections, buying supplies for the Inn,” she explained proudly. “I was able to get quite a deal on a few cuts...and I set aside a steak or two for us.”

Chie was practically salivating, just imagining that tender, marbled steak on her plate. Even if Yukiko were still the poor, bland chef she was when they were teens, even she couldn't ruin Kobe beef. And she was certainly a much better chef now than she was then.

Yukiko put a hand on Chie's shoulder, bringing her back to reality, a coy smile on her lips. “But not tonight,” she insisted. “Tonight, I have something even more special planned.”

Chie's eyes widened, and she waved her hand dismissively. “Whoa, whoa, Yukiko... This is supposed to be your month. You can't... The beef is already way too much, it doesn't feel right you treating me so much.”

Yukiko lowered her hand to pat Chie's. “It's a treat for the both of us,” she insisted. “And so is this other _gift_ I have for you.” Chie was curious about that strange emphasis. “Do you know those cards we write down on, making our frivolous wishes before we go out to _actually_ pray at the shrine for the new year?” Yukiko asked.

Chie nodded; she even wrote Kobe beef steaks on one such card.

Yukiko grinned, a naughty glint in her eye. “You left one of those cards in the bathroom, last night.”

Chie thought about that, trying to think of what Yukiko was talking about, before her eyes went wide in realization. Her cheeks went hot pink with blush, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a startled yelp. “W-W-W-Wait, you don't mean...!” she stammered, remembering a _particular_ wish she wrote...with one hand...sitting in the empty tub.

Yukiko nodded with a grin. “I never knew you were interested in being the one tied up, Chie!” she teased. “My dashing, handsome prince wanting to be the one in distress...how kinky!”

Moaning in actual distress, Chie buried her face in her hands, silent for a few seconds, before mumbling in explanation. “...You always make everything you wear so gorgeous. Ever since we were kids, you always had a pretty, feminine look to everything. You even make bondage look glamorous. And I...well...I always wanted to know if I could make anything you wear look as good on me...and that night, that included bondage.”

“Oh, Chie...” Yukiko cooed affectionately, leaning into her wife's arm. “You make everything look good, too,” she insisted, “in your own, handsome way.” Her lips turned in a naughty curl. “So it'll definitely be a treat for me, too, seeing you _wearing_ that obi.” She gently clacked her teeth on Chie's earlobe.

Chie went rigid, moaned, shuddered in...in a lot of things. Delight, relief, dread, anticipation...

* * *

It was a few hours later that night, and Chie was laying on the bed. Her naked body rested on the sheets, legs curling on the silk. The red silk obi tied her wrists together above her head and was anchored, with a lot of slack, to a hook pasted on the wall above the headboard. Rope was tied around her ankles, hobbling her, but giving her more then enough slack to spread her legs. A black, leather blindfold was over her eyes, and a full five strips of yellow bondage tape were pasted over her lips.

“Mmph. Mmnnmph...” Chie gasped and moaned into her gag, as she slowly squirmed on the sheets. Her nipples were rigid; it was a cold night, but she didn't have time to notice in all her excitement.

She heard footsteps approach the bed, and then felt Yukiko climb on top of her, straddling her hips. She could feel her wife's naked pussy near her belly; it was already slick and aroused.

“Ready, Chie?”

Chie nodded, grunting affirmatively; between the mood lighting, as well as the blindfold and the gag, it _was_ pretty hard to see the excitement on her face. She went rigid when she felt two plastic clothespins being rubbed against her nipples, before those firm teeth closed around her. “Hmmnnph!”

“And now you know why I had to take a minute,” Yukiko explained, stroking Chie's face. “Hee hee hee... My little, subbie prince. How's it feel, Chie? Still interested in the switch?”

Breathing a little faster through her gag, Chie lifted her head, and nodded again: like she was going to let plastic clothespins on her nipples dissuade her. She had written naughtier fantasies on her wishlist that Yukiko had read up on.

Her breathing hitched when Yukiko's hands were on her, brushing her neck, across her shoulders, and down her body. Chie moaned deeply; with the blindfold, she was a touch more sensitive. Not only did she start to notice the winter chill on her naked body, but Yukiko's hands brought a warmth and electricity to it.

Even with her nipples clamped, Yukiko still spared a few moments to fondle her breasts, groping her, squeezing her firm flesh.

“Uuuhhnnn. Uuuuhhmmmph,” Chie groaned, squirming underneath Yukiko's hands. “Hnff--!” She gasped as Yukiko flicked her fingers against the clothespins on her nipples.

“Oooh, you _are_ sensitive like this,” Yukiko teased with an aroused coo. Giggling wickedly, she pinched down on the clothespins, and gave them little tweaks and twists.

“Nnmmmph! Mmmph! Nn-mmh!” This in turn caused them to tweak and twist Chie's nipples. With each tweak, Chie squeaked into her gag, and thrashed on the sheets, causing Yukiko to buck and bounce on top of her, her naked pussy grinding against Chie's taut abs.

“Oooh OH~!” Yukiko gasped, eyes rolling back. She let go of the clothespins to once again grope Chie's breasts, harder this time, digging her nails in. “Oooh, that's it, Chie! Squirm some more for me! Yes, YES, OH this feels like when you'd grind your palm into my clit...!”

“Nnmmm...!” Chie whined in frustration, shaking her head, trying to get her blindfold loose; while she agreed to wear it, knowing it'd make her body more sensitive, which would help Yukiko's more amateurish moves, it was not a trade she'd make for missing the look on Yukiko's face, that fucked silly, lopsided, tongue flopping expression... “Mmm...!” Although, apparently, the mental image Chie pictured for herself was enough.

The two were a mix of incoherent moans and mewling, Yukiko grinding herself on Chie's stomach, and Chie writhing underneath her to stimulate her.

“Oh! OOH! Oooh OH!” With an ecstatic squeal, Yukiko came with a heavy shudder, arms going weak as she pushed down on Chie's shoulders, her cum splattering all over Chie's stomach and abs.

After a few seconds of winded panting from both women, Yukiko spoke up, causing Chie to go still with anticipation: “Oh, whoops...I made quite a mess, didn't I? And that was so selfish of me...the least I can do is clean you up...”

Sliding down Chie's body, Yukiko slowly dragged her tongue over Chie's stomach, licking up her salty, tangy cum.

Grinning beneath her gag, after some ticklish giggles, Chie mumbled, trying to make herself coherent. “Hhw dhi thth, bhab?”

Yukiko lifted her look up to Chie, still tonguing her stomach. “Hmm, how do you taste... You know how, sometimes, when you finger me off, and you stick your fingers in my mouth to make me clean you off? It's kinda like that, only, more of your sweat.”

“Hhm hff, ewwm,” Chie giggled.

Yukiko grinned. “Yeah, put it like that, sounds kinda gross, but...right now, you taste _fantastic_ , Chie!” She resumed lapping up her juices from Chie's stomach, tongue dragging across her folds and her abs, Chie's stomach rippling as she stretched and relaxed, pulling herself taut before letting herself slump.

After licking Chie like that for a full minute, well after she was “cleaned up” and just for the sake of it, Yukiko lifted her head, rubbing her hand on Chie's stomach, giving it a few, gentle slaps. “But, there's one thing I know will taste even better. I've been saving it for last long enough.”

The moment those words left her mouth, she was immediately down on Chie's pussy, tongue hungrily, frantically lapping at her moist labia, before she used her fingers to split her lower lips, allow her to tongue Chie's inner walls freely.

“Hhuunnfff!” Chie grunted, clenching hard on the rope that bound her wrists to the wall, her back stretching stiff as Yukiko tongue fucked her. With her blindfold on, her vision denied, her sense of touch was so sensitive, and Yukiko's fingers were putting her into overdrive.

She thrashed in her bondage, writhing and bucking hard, moaning deeply, sharply as she was fucked. “Unhf! Uuh uhnf! OMMH!”

And then Yukiko kissed her clit. Sealed that sensitive nub between her lips. _Sucked_.

“NNFFFFMM!” Chie shrieked into her gag. A few more seconds of that sucking, and, with a shudder, Chie came hard on Yukiko's hand, right into her mouth, moaning throughout before collapsing on the bed. “Hff... Mmfff... Hff...”

As Chie panted, she could feel Yukiko crawl up her body again. She let out a curious whimper as her wife cuddled up against her, legs entwined. She gasped and held her breath, as Yukiko's clean hand brushed up against her breasts, again fondling her.

Chie realized what Yukiko's game was, when she felt her other hand, still wet with her orgasm, go back to her pussy, fondle and finger her again. Chie grunted and gasped as she did, squirming delicately as Yukiko continued to fondle her breasts as she played with her pussy. That gasp became a whine when Yukiko started playing with the clothespins on her nipples.

“Nnnmmm!” Chie whined as she trembled, clenching her fists, pulling at her restraints.

With a teasing chuckle, Yukiko played with Chie's pussy and her nipples for a little bit longer, before opening the plastic teeth of the clothespins and pulling them off Chie's breasts.

Blood rushed back into Chie's breasts and her nipples, causing an incredibly warm, tingling, electric, painful sensation. “Nnfffm!” In a mix between a gasp and a grunt, Chie cried out, suddenly cumming on Yukiko's hand, which took her by surprise.

Moaning and squirming, embarrassed, Chie's embarrassment only mounted when Yukiko brushed her hair, kissed her “lips” through her gag, several times, and finally mashed her soiled, cum stained hand in her face, spreading Chie's juices against her nose, her gag, her upper lip, forcing Chie to really get a smell for her own arousal, a smell that would linger for a while.

She let out a small, cute gasp when Yukiko kissed her ear. She could hear her wife's giggle. “How was that, Chie? Was that fun, everything you hoped it'd be on your card?”

“Mm! Mm mmh!” Chie enthusiastically nodded, and turned her head, pressing it forward, trying to “kiss” Yukiko. With the blindfold and tape gag, it was a clumsier attempt than usual, but Yukiko obliged with another kiss on her gagged lips.

“Hmm hmm, don't think we're anywhere near done. You've run me ragged whenever you were on top. Now it's your turn. ...To, uh, get exhausted. By me. Running you ragged.”

Chie couldn't help but giggle at her wife's fumble. And then Yukiko started to giggle. And then Chie laughed a little more openly. And then Yukiko was amused by Chie's gagged laughter, and laughed harder. And then it spiraled. While Chie quickly calmed down, Yukiko fell into one of her hyena fits. Chie shuddered; after all this time, Yukiko _still_ couldn't contain herself. Once she was set off, she was pissing herself with laughter for a long, long time.

 _Fuck_ , she loved this woman!

Finally, Yukiko calmed down, and placed her hands on Chie's shoulders, giving her an instructive shove. “Alright, let's get you in position...”

Cooing, intrigued, Chie obliged, helping Yukiko roll her over, onto her front, made easier by her hobbled ankles instead of tightly bound, and her wrists being tied to a hook with plenty of slack, instead of to the bed. Yukiko even scooted her up, getting her on her knees, ass in the air.

“Heh heh, don't you look vulnerable,” Yukiko teased. “Stay right there, honey, I'm going to go get another toy...”

“Uukiko, wmt!” Chie called out, turning her head. Even though she couldn't see through her blindfold, she still tried to look at her over her shoulder.

“Hmm? What is it, Chie?” her wife asked.

Chie grinned beneath her gag, and wiggled her butt, a bit of lingering cum dripping off her pussy and onto the sheets as she wiggled. “Lttlm fhmunthm bfhrm nhh gh?” she teased.

“Oh— _Oh!_ Um...I...like this?” Yukiko asked with a stammer. There was hesitation, and then...

Smack!

“ _Mmm!_ Mmhmm!” Chie moaned, nodding, encouraging. She wiggled her butt again, with Yukiko's handprint fresh on it.

“Heh, that _was_ kinda fun...and I like it when you do it to me, so...”

With each slap to her ass, Chie rocked forward on her arms and knees, her taut ass absorbing each hit. “Mmmph! Mmph! Mmnnn!” Chie cried out with each blow, three before Yukiko pulled back again.

“And it sounds like you liked it, too!” Yukiko said, breathless. “But, um, I think _I'd_ cry for mercy before you would. My hand's already stinging, and I'll bet your butt's not...”

Chie grunted, and giggled, shaking her head, agreeing with Yukiko that she still felt fine.

“Alright. Stay right here, just like that, and I'll be right back.” And then, Yukiko walked towards the door, and left the room.

Chie was left alone for another minute, maybe two. Either way, it took a while... Chie let out a soft, quiet whine, pulling at her arms, wondering if maybe she could get away with laying down while waiting. What was taking Yukiko, anyway...

Just before she got out of position, though, Yukiko walked back into the room. Chie could hear her foot falls. But, she could also hear her breathing. It was sharper, and a little gargled, like she was breathing in some drool around a ballgag. Chie recognized that sound from when _she_ dominated _her._

So was that what Yukiko went off to get? Chie had to giggle; even trying her hand at being a domme, Yukiko couldn't resist a little element of her own submission, could she? Mm, the thought of Yukiko spanking her, dominating her, while gagged, Chie groaned into her gag over the thought...

No, wait, there was something else. Chie went stiff, gasping, as she felt the head of a silicone toy brush along her pussy lips. She shuddered with delight, and nodded her head...and Yukiko shoved the toy deep up Chie's still wet pussy.

“Unnmph!” Chie grunted, filled to the brim so quickly. Yukiko wasn't going to be pumping this dildo in and out of her; hearing the sound of tape ripping, Chie felt Yukiko place a few strips of that tape against her pussy, holding the dildo in place. Then she noticed something brushing against her thigh...it felt like...string? No, a wire!

She had just a second to realize that, before the toy suddenly came alive, and not in a subtle way. Buzzing and humming inside of her, Chie curled her fingers into her palms, groaning as the vibrator started working its magic on her...

_SWHACK!_

“HHRNNFF!” Chie shrieked into her gag, bouncing on the bed, eyes going wide behind her blindfold. Her ass stung after what felt like six leather belts hit her all at once. Collecting herself, she realized, it was a flogger! They didn't even _have_ a flogger, Yukiko must have got it for tonight!

“Hh hh hh...” Yukiko chortled into her gag. “Hhw dh nhh lngm Hmt, Ghnm?” she asked, before giving Chie another taste of the flogger on her ass, and continuing to mumble into the gag about naughty pain.

Over her own shriek, Chie thought she recognized something. She did her best to keep composed as she caught her breath. Biting her lip behind her gag, she reflected on Yukiko...or, rather, the person behind her, and her voice. It was muffled behind the gag, but it was...higher. Almost melodic.

Maybe Chie was over thinking it, but, even gagged, that didn't sound like Yukiko. There was a brief moment of confusion, before realization sunk in; there _was_ an element about her “wishlist” that was really more of the “fantasy” kind. One that _obviously_ she and Yukiko wouldn't get to act on...but...apparently she was wrong!

Moaning and softly laughing with delight, Chie wiggled her butt, asking “Yukiko” for another. The woman at her back laughed into her own gag, and mumbled something about obliging, and Chie knew.

Rise Kujikawa swung down hard, and practically slashed at Chie's ass with the flogger. Chie shrieked into her gag, and wiggled her ass, physically begging for another. Rise again obliged, flogging Chie's ass, and her tailbone, three more times, each time Chie shrieked and shook, begging for another.

After that third hit, Chie nodded her head, “Hmkh, hmmkh,” ready to take a quick second breather...but then Rise hit her with the flogger again. But instead of a swipe down on her ass, Rise swung up, into her pussy, smacking the base of the vibrator, the tails of the flogger tagging her clit.

“HHNNNFFFF!” Chie outright launched herself off the bed, kept down only by virtue of the hook binding her wrists. She could swear, through the stinging pain, for a half second after being hit, the vibrator buzzed a little harder, too. She panted and gasped.

“Annthr?” Rise purred.

“Uh-huhn!” Chie moaned, nodding. And Rise flogged her pussy again. “UUHHHGGNNN!”

“Hmm hm hm! Nhh fhhnd fh ghtm!” Rise chuckled into her gag, loving Chie's reactions. There was a brief pause, Chie could only imagine it was Rise preparing herself, and this respite was all Chie was about to get before Rise cut loose.

In a non-stop assault of whirling leather, Rise started to flog Chie ceaselessly, both on her ass and on her pussy, anywhere from one to four slaps to her ass before finishing with a solid slap to her pussy. With the increased tempo of the strikes, Rise didn't flog Chie nearly as hard as before, but the sure number of blows more than made up for it.

“Nnf! Nff! Unf, unf, nnnnh!” Chie squealed, fingers curling in her palms, face scrunched up beneath the blindfold and tape gag, all while her ass and her crotch felt on fire, her ass shaking with each hit, and the vibrator taped up her pussy buzzing harder, or perhaps that was just Chie's imagination.

“NNGGHMMMM!” After one hit too many to her pussy, the vibrator buried deep up her snatch, Chie finally couldn't take it, shrieking in another climax, this one harder than the ones before, barely contained by the toy taped up inside her. Moaning and crying out throughout, Chie continued to writhe and buck in orgasm, until eventually coming down from her high, slumping in her bonds, whimpering and shuddering.

Rise, for her part, at least stopped flogging her when she climaxed, instead grinding the handle of her flogger on Chie's tailbone to help ease her through the orgasm, and soothingly stroking her back once she had come down. She even turned down the vibrator before outright switching it off. Didn't peel back the tape and take it out, though.

As she felt Rise crawl over her body, heard the gag being popped out of her mouth, and felt those drool stained lips press against her cheek affectionately, soothingly, if Chie hadn't realized it wasn't Yukiko before, she could definitely tell, now. Rise chuckled giddily, soothingly stroked Chie's hair, before quietly standing back up, getting off the bed, and walking out the door, leaving Chie gasping and moaning in a post-climax haze.

Chie was going to need a lot of cuddling to come down from the sure high Yukiko and Rise had worked her up into...if they didn't outright knock her out with sure perverse pleasure. Especially if Yukiko managed to...if she somehow managed to convince, to rope in...

She could hear someone entering the room and approach the bed. Struggling and squirming, Chie pushed herself back up into position, her ass, flogged red, in the air, and wiggling for Yukiko, or Rise, or whoever this new paramour was.

She sighed when she felt soothing hands on her ass, stroking, if hesitantly, across her sore flesh to try and cool her down. Perhaps it was the gloves that calmed her the most, the fabric providing a nice contrast, and a soft feeling on her sore skin.

Gloves...wait. If this person was wearing gloves, then Yukiko was probably trying to disguise a third person. And if she already went the distance in pulling in Rise for this, then she must've also gotten...

Naoto Shirogane stroked Chie's ass, before hesitantly spreading her cheeks, revealing her ass hole, which caused Chie to shiver and go rigid, realizing what was about to happen, and bracing herself given how sensitive she was with the blindfold on.

And yet, Naoto still seemed to be the one more hesitant and uncertain as she scooped a dallop of lube onto her gloved fingers, and gently smeared them around Chie's ass hole, causing Chie to squirm and moan in bewildered delight. Both women went rigid when Naoto pushed those lube smeared fingers past the rim, into Chie's ass, just a shallow bit, spreading some of that lube inside her.

Chie was left gasping and bracing herself when Naoto pulled out. She could hear Naoto let out her own steadying breath, before she felt a slick, almost metal dildo being pushed up her ass.

“Nnmph! _Nnnmph!_ ” Chie squeaked, grabbing onto and pulling at the sash binding her wrists to the headboard, eyes saucer wide beneath the blindfold. Naoto's sure hesitance was something of a blessing, it turned out, giving the both of them plenty of time to get acclimated to the feeling of the strap-on up Chie's ass. Especially for Chie's sake; though it was switched off, the vibrator Rise had shoved up her pussy was still taped in there, and now with Naoto penetrating her ass, she was completely stuffed.

After Naoto slowly pushed the strap-on a few inches up her ass, she just as slowly, just as carefully started thrusting, pulling in and out of Chie's tract, Chie bouncing with each thrust in, her breasts swaying. “Unf. Unf. Unf!” she gasped with each thrust.

“Hmmph, nn, ah, y-yes, you...like that... ...” Chie could practically _hear_ Naoto bite her lip and hold her tongue.

Despite it all, Chie actually giggled into her tape gag. It was almost kinda cute how Naoto tried to keep up the facade that it was Yukiko back there fucking her ass, using gloves to mask her more calloused hands and even affecting a higher tone of voice. She was certainly more in character than Rise. Rise probably had a better “Yukiko voice,” but given how excited Rise had gotten while flogging her, perhaps gagging her was the better option so that she didn't give the game away in all the excitement.

Still, even Yukiko went at her harder than this. It _was_ a wild thing for them to ask of her, but if Naoto was going to indulge them in Chie's naughty fantasies, she might as well be having fun with it, too. To that end, Chie started thrusting back against her, pushing her ass back against Naoto's hips, groaning and growling as she forced herself further down on Naoto's strap-on, shivering as she could feel the two dildos inside her rubbing together through the tract walls.

The gasped that escaped Naoto's lips added to Chie's excitement, humming in arousal as she continued to fuck herself on Naoto. Seeing Chie finally acclimating to the anal fucking seemed to encourage Naoto to start getting into the act, gaining some more confidence and force in her thrusts, fingers gripping harder onto Chie's hips.

Soon, Naoto was properly fucking Chie's ass, Chie rocking back and forth on her knees, gasping and mewling as she was fucked, nodding in encouragement, her eyes still wide. Now that Naoto was getting into it, Chie could focus on just what it felt like...and it was a wild feeling. She didn't know if she was about to cum, or about to pee. Not to mention the dildo still in her pussy...

There was a clap of skin on skin, of Naoto's gloved hand gently slapping down on Chie's bum. Chie squeaked and went still; although Naoto “spanked” her as hard as Yukiko did, her butt was _much_ more sensitive now after Rise had flogged her silly than before when Yukiko tried her hand at spanking her. So Naoto's slap, as well as the next three that followed, got more of a reaction out of Chie...

But none of them got a greater reaction than when she felt Naoto fumbling around her thighs, eventually finding the device Rise had taped to her leg. She fiddled with it, turning the vibrator back on.

“Hhnnnmmmph!” Chie squealed into her gag; already incredibly sensitive, and so deep inside her as it was, the vibrator flared Chie's arousal, especially as she could feel those vibrations rip through her body and affect the strap-on up her ass, as well. Chie certainly hoped the strap-on Naoto was fucking her ass with as just a dildo; if they were _both_ vibrators, she didn't know if she could take it.

Over Chie's squealing and moaning, Naoto's own gasping and groaning was conveniently masked, continuing the charade, and allowing Chie to truly revel in the moment, tied up with her friend pretending to be her wife fucking her ass while a vibrator buzzed enthusiastically inside her.

With a heavy wail, Chie climaxed again, this time collapsing into the sheets even before she was finished riding out her orgasm, whimpering and grunting as she continued to spasm and squirt. Carefully, while trying to control her own breathing, Naoto pulled out of Chie's ass, the strap-on leaving her with a pop, causing Chie to shudder and moan.

Naoto managed to switch off the vibrator in her pussy before suddenly a body threw herself onto Chie. In all the moaning and disorientation, Chie didn't even hear her rushing the bed, but she could tell Yukiko had been waiting so long to finally give her wife some well-needed aftercare.

First she peeled off the tape keeping the vibrator up her pussy, and the controls to her thigh. After so long with it inside her, its removal left Chie with a weird, empty feeling. That thought was quickly cast aside when the tape was ripped off her lips; the different qualities of the adhesive left her lips stinging, but not nearly so badly as if they had used duct tape like their first time. Chie gasped for breath, gulping in air before Yukiko grabbed her face and kissed her.

They continued to kiss as Yukiko continued to undo Chie's bondage, her lips never once leaving Chie's face even as she reached around to undo the sash binding her wrists, or the rope hobbling her ankles. Their lips continued to smack against each other, or drag along the other's chin, or peck along each other's cheeks. Yukiko even slipped in a bit of tongue at the end, once the last of Chie's bondage, the blindfold, was removed.

Chie's arms gently wrapped around Yukiko, and the two held each other and continued to softly make out for another minute, until Chie finally laid back, winded, exhausted, but oh so content. Yukiko let out a breath of relief.

“Chie...you looked so sexy, all tied up to the bed like that. And you looked just as good after all that...”

“Ooh, trying to butter me up for another round?” Chie asked, smirking weakly as she was still a little winded.

“No, no, I'm just... You were worried you wouldn't make it look good, but you did, you really, really did, and I had to let you know that.” As Chie blushed, flattered in a perverse way, Yukiko gently stroked her face. “Are you alright, Chie? That, um, got a bit intense...”

“Heh, I'm...I'm fine, Yukiko,” Chie insisted, finally catching her breath. “Really. I told you I was up for whatever you wanted to do to me.”

“Well, yeah, but, still, that got a bit out of hand, didn't it? Around the time I...got out the flogger. That was the first time we ever used a flogger. Got it special for tonight. Kinda scary, huh?”

“Hee hee, yeah, a little bit. But I could take it, and... _wow_ that was all so wild, Yukiko! Thank you, that was...nnf, that was amazing!”

“Oh, Chie, I'm glad you enjoyed it. ...Um, but, I have to confess, and don't freak out, I...wasn't always the one behind the...”

“Nah, that's alright. I could tell.”

Yukiko flinched, eyes wide, blushing hot pink. “Ah! Y-Y-You could...?”

“Yeah, I figured it out shortly after the first switch. Are they still here?” Chie shifted herself up into a sitting position, arm resting on her knee, looking at Yukiko.

Yukiko pushed herself up into a lounging position, resting on her palms and her stretched arms. “Actually, yes. They should be. Um, Rise-chan? Naoto-kun? You can come in, if you'd like!” she called out towards the bedroom door.

Already slightly open, the door was pushed the rest of the way as two more women stepped in. Rise was grinning naughtily, giving Chie and Yukiko appreciative looks, standing as naked as the two of them, only “wearing” a drool soaked ball gag around her neck. Naoto, standing next to her, was a bit more decent, wearing a white undershirt and briefs...and still wearing the strap-on over that. Even in the dim, romantic light, Chie could tell it was still slick with lube. And she could tell that Naoto was blushing harder than anyone else in this room, absolutely embarrassed by tonight's events, if not just in her part in what transpired.

“Um...surprise,” Yukiko offered weakly, with a depressed sigh. “I suppose it's not actually that much of a surprise, is it?”

“Hey, just because I figured it out doesn't mean I'm still not amazed it happened. I can't believe you managed to wrangle them in!” Chie said, both to reassure Yukiko and express her amazement. “That _wish_ was already pretty wild, but me mentioning Rise and Naoto was outright fantasy.” She looked up at the two. “Why'd you two do it?”

Rise grinned, stepping up closer and leaning forward. “Well, I was already staying in Inaba to spend the holidays somewhere nice and quiet,” she explained. “I already visited you two a few times, but you were always so busy with the guests, I thought this would be a good way to spend some more time with you.” She turned her head with a lustful smirk. “Besides...I suppose I always had a sort of crush on you two, since we met.”

“Wow, managing to stand out even next to your massive girl boner for Yu, I am so flattered,” Chie said, mostly to tease but partly in truth. She looked to Naoto. “What about you? This, um, really seems outside your comfort zone, Naoto.”

“Well, it was...it _is_ ,” Naoto explained with a flustered sigh. “But, when Yukiko approached me and gave me the offer, as well as _multiple_ chances to decline and back out, it...made me aware of this... _frustration_ I had been feeling for the past few years. It never really bothered me, before, hardly even noticed it, but after Yukiko approached me and put the thought in my head, I...couldn't stop fixating on it. So, I agreed, as a favour and to indulge some old friends of mine...but also to indulge myself, I suppose.”

“Well, thank you, Naoto. Really. Thank you both.” Chie smiled between her two friends. “Not in a million years did I think this would ever... I don't deserve you all treating me so nicely.”

“Oh, Chie, don't say that, of course you do,” Yukiko insisted, cuddling up to Chie, who snuggled her back.

A catlike smile spread on Rise's lips, giddy with delight as she watched the two lovers cuddle. “Aww, you two are just adorable! You're just as cute now as at the wedding!”

“I suppose we should let you two go?” Naoto offered. “Leave the, ah, lovebirds to it?”

“Well, hold on,” Chie held up a hand asking the two to stay put, which took them, and Yukiko, by mild surprise.

“Chie?”

Chie looked to Yukiko with a naughty grin. “I told you earlier, this is supposed to be _your_ time, and even if this was a treat for you to watch me get taken every which way... You hardly got to have any fun, yourself, Yukiko.”

“Ah...?” Yukiko gasped, blushing, glancing towards Rise and Naoto, who were also looking at each other, eyes wide.

* * *

“Unf! Yeah, that's it! Unh, Chie, you feel so good! Aaah, it feels so good, riding on your tongue like this...!”

As Rise continued to moan and growl as she smothered Chie's face with her crotch, Chie squirmed and writhed underneath her, pulling at the ropes that bound her arms behind her back, arms she was forced to rest on. She flopped underneath Rise, legs stringently bound, leaving her unable to even kick them as Rise sat on her face, smashing her pussy against her lips.

Struggling to look past Rise, tilting her head to look around her thighs, Chie looked over to the other mat they laid out in the room, on which Yukiko was tied up, face down in the sheets, arms also bound behind her back, but also with ropes around her breasts, knots around her nipples, and ankles bound to Naoto's thighs, while Naoto railed her from behind with the strap on.

“Unh! Unh! Nhhth-ghn! Gnvm mm thht dmgtmgtnvm dngg!” she growled into the ball gag Rise was wearing earlier, her eyes rolled back, reveling in being penetrated by the Detective Prince, herself. Naoto, for her part, was certainly more into the moment, thrusting up Yukiko's pussy without nearly the same hesitation as she showed fucking Chie's ass.

Chie's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the flogger's leather sting against her breasts. “Nnmff!”

“Hey, no stopping, Chie!” Rise teased, bracing her other hand on Chie's stomach. “That tongue of your's was behind so much tape, and I'm not giving up on it after having a taste!” She slapped the flogger down again on Chie's breasts, harder this time. “Get that slutty tongue back up there, you bitch!”

“Hw! Hw! Ooh, aahn!” Chie gasped and whined as Rise continued to flog her tits, thrashing her head back and forth with each hit. Realizing how good that felt, she continued to thrash her face against Rise's crotch, rubbing her lips against Rise's labia before thrusting her tongue deep up in her, causing Rise to rear back, cooing in aroused amazement.

It was such a perfect way to spend an evening...Chie had to wonder if maybe they could make this part of the anniversary tradition!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I wrote this that, in kinky works, it's usual for Chie to be the bottom, and that a "role swap" in the fandom would be playing it "straight" and having Yukiko tied up and topped. Y'know, throughout.


End file.
